


Bloody Confectionaries with Alphabet Sprinkles

by TaliMark



Category: South Park
Genre: Vampires, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliMark/pseuds/TaliMark
Summary: As a fan of historic literature Mark takes a trip to Europe, though he encounters a problem when he awakens a 17th century vampire.
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Confectionaries with Alphabet Sprinkles

"And here is a painting of Dulcenia Constantine," The tour guide explained to the group of people. Mark looked up and snapped a photo of the painting. "Often noted as one of the many vampires of history, Dulcenia had many servants and suitors go missing only to be found in her kitchen, served up as desserts."

"Ew-" One of the people in the group cringed at the thought of meat desserts.

"Ew would be correct, everyone in the castle found it absolutely disgusting. However it didn't stop her," Mark kept looking at the paining, noting how she had a slight glare, "One thing you can see is that unlike the rest of Europe at the time she didn't wear powdered wigs." The guide started to drone on as Mark stared, he found her glare rather mesmerizing. For a split second he could assume she narrowed her eyes. Next to the painting was a arrow pointing down to her bedroom. As the group walked away Mark slipped into the hallway, his eyes wandering around all of the decorative lights and wallpaper. Inside Dulcenia's room was a numerous amount of displays, mannequins wearing her clothes, an assortment of jewelry locked in a display case. 

He looked around noticing another painting, 'was she really this vain?'. He stepped closer and noticed the painting itself looked off. He stepped closer and around the barrier bar, he lifted the painting carefully to see a curtain. Pulling that back lead to a darkened hallway, he looked behind him to check if the room was empty before going down the hallway. He took out his phone and lit the dark dusty hallway. "The fuck..?" 

Near the end of the corridor he found a large wooden door, it was partially rotted and gross. Mark cringed and pushed it open, inside was a cold room with a coffin inside. He shone his light to see a decaying woman, still in a moth eaten dress and old jewelry. Ontop of all this her face was covered with two veils, a thin partially transparent one and a lace one. Like her clothes, the veil was also stained brown with rot. Her hands were folded and held a bejeweled silver cross, he found it strange. The tour guide had explained that Dulcenia had never allowed any cross of sorts into her castle. Mark reached for the silver cross and tried to pry it out of her fingers, surprisingly the corpse held onto the cross tightly. He pulled harder and managed to make her let go.

"Damn.." Mark looked at the cross, noticing the few gems embedded and details carved into the metal. He dropped it the moment he heard a loud gasp, turning he noticed the corpse rise.

Bones and joints popping with every movement she reached up and removed her veil. As she did Mark froze with fear, if anything were to happen no one would know he went down a random hallway in a castle museum. 

"Wh.. o.. a..re... yo..u?" Her voice cracked and heaved.

"M-Mark Cotswolds-"

"a.. re.. y..ou . Ch..urch..?"

"No-?" His response caused her to pause and stare for a moment. She rose from her bed and stumbled, clearly she hadn't used her legs for over 100 years. She stretched again, taking another gasp as her features started to become more youthful. From what Mark could see her dry wrinkled fingers had become tan and thin again, her body grew in size slightly, no longer being a skeleton of a woman. "W-Who are you?"

His answer caused her to stop and take off her vail, glaring at Mark full on. Her features were finally enough to discern who she was. "You don't know who I am?" He could finally hear her clearly though she spoke with a vampiric accent. 

"But you-"

"Yes. I was imprisoned by the church in my own castle, those addle pates thought that stupid crucifix kept me down." She stretched again, popping another joint. "Hmph, as if I could be held down by a simple symbol."

"You were-"

"It was the silver." she hissed, "What are you? A blunderbuss?" 

"No-??"

"Why are you dressed like that? Silly boy, what is your title?"

"title? U-um-"

"Commoner??" She lifted her skirt slightly, walking around and looking at him, "You have no gold nor fur. No white wig and pale makeup.. and no lace! Have you no shame?" 

"No? I don't have to wear those things now-?"

"Year."

"Huh?"

"What year."

"2020.."

She paused "Ah- I really was left for dead. I am assuming Phillip is dead?"

"Um- yeah-"

"Good. He was always an impotent man." She started walking to the door, "My servants should be still taking care of this castle."

"Well- its more of a.. museum now..."

"Are you serious? Those sell outs!!" 

"Heyheyheyquietdown-"

"Why?"

"Because- It's- well- you're dead- you can't just- yell..." Mark explained as Dulcenia huffed and crossed her arms. 

"I need out of here plebian." She stepped out of the room into the corridor and looked around. Mark followed and turned on his flashlight again. "What is that?"

"My phone..?"

"Ah, what is this fon? A magic candle?"

"Its more than that-"

"You will explain later. For now I want out." She seemed to find another door but hissed and glared at it, Mark shone the light to see that there was another cross on the door. 

"Should I-"

"Yes. Get rid of it." Dulcenia crossed her arms as Mark took the cross and tossed it to the side. He opened the door for her and followed as she padded along down the spiral staircase.

"What is this..?"

"An escape tunnel for me. If I were to ever be in danger, however it was sealed off with silver." She explained with a huff, as they walked Mark checked the time.

"I'll have to take you to the hotel.."

"otel? What is an otel?"

"It- well.. its like a temporary home while you're away from yours,"

"Oh.. is that why your voice is strange?"

"I guess-?"

They walked along a few more steps before Dulcenia opened the door to the outside "Aha! Sunlight! Oh how I do miss your warm rays!!"

"Don't vampires burn in sunlight?"

"It's a myth we made to trick humans." She smiled looking around outside "Ah! That's the tree where I first kissed Phillip! He tasted like soot."

"Soo-"

"Take me to your otel, plebian."

"yesokay-" Mark flinched as he started leading Dulcenia to the parking lot.


End file.
